Cuap 2 X
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: NO SUMMARY hanya curhatan dan sedikit permintaan maaf.
Hai...hai...anyeong haseyo yorobune Lizz datang lagi tapi bukan mau bikin sebuah FF hanya sekedar ingin meluruskan yang bengkok dan (menumpas kejahatan bersama ultramen strom )memperbaiki suatu kesalahan.

Nah disini Lizz bakal bahas FF lizz yang berjudul "Dearest" dan FF Lizz yang masih Otw seperti : BIPOLAR, TWINS, 12 AM . ehm apalagi ya pokonya masih banyak FF yang udah Lizz buat tapi belum bisa Lizz publish hahahaha oh ya ada lagi judulnya Airhead, Sunshine sama Destiny. Dulu sih Lizz sempet pengen nawarin buat **Emon L** untuk ngepublisin salah satu cerita Lizz dari pada ngangur gitu aja eh...malah keduluan autisnya Lizz kumat hahahaha Lizz lupa alamat email-nya temen Lizz itu, lupa alamat email sendiri, lupa email Facebook dan lizz lupa email dan parwors bbm lizz yang lama, bahkan Lizz pernah lupa jika Lizz itu cakep cewek. sampai temen cowok Lizz bilang gini " eh...sadar lu tuh cewek bukan cowok" dan benahin cara duduk lizz yang ngangkang gg tau tempat hahaha dan seketika itu lizz tersadar kalau ( kyupil itu kagak bisa beranak ) lizz itu **cewek** wkwkwkwkwk.

Kadang kalau autis Lizz mulai kumat Lizz sampai pernah gak sadar jika Lizz lagi seru joget gaje di tengah jalan hahaha untung aja gg ada motor atau mobil yang lewat dan untungnya temen Lizz sadar lagi kumat autisnya dan menyelamatkan Lizz sebelum Lizz jadi dendeng menyedihkan dan karena insiden itu Lizz pernah jadi bulan-bulanan dan bahan ejekan yang super nyebelin sampai sekarang. Lizz sadar sih memang otak Lizz agak-agak gak bener hahaha.

Kris : akhirnya Lu sadar juga kalau lu aneh...

Lizz : astajim... woy Dewo nape lu tiba-tiba muncul disini, bikin orang yang gak kaget jadi kaget aja deh~hush...hush...Sono lu minggir. Ini bagian gua bukan bagian lu.

Kris : Cih...siapa juga si Dewo gua mah kris bukan Dewo dodol.

Lizz : Lo bukannya nama lu kris Pakusadewo yak...#idiot kumat. Hahahahahaha.

Kris : -_-"

Yesung : bebeb, jangan mulai lagi deh ambil dulu gih otaknya.

Lizz : eh...ada bang encung (girang) kapan datang bang #sungkem cipika cipiki sambil grepe-grepe ( di tendang).

Baekhyun : hahahaha rasain lu dasar gadis aneh jadi-jadian... ah salah Tante ya harusnya #smirk.

Lizz : Dafuq, Tante lu kata, gua masih unyu asal lu tau dasar lu cabe-cabean syarap #jambak baekhyun.

Baekhyun : enak aja cabe gua mah masih biji cabe sembarang lu ngomong #bales jambak.

Heechul : oke biarkan dua cabe itu saling bercengkrama dan mendekatkan diri masing-masing, sampai di mana kita tadi?!

Leeteuk : (tepuk pundak emak chullie) mereka lagi mau bunuh-bunuhan gak papa tuh, gak di pisahin juga? ntar ada pengumuman innalilahi lo!?

Sehun : gak papa seru juga nih, mereka cuma bawa golok kok gak berbahaya hahaha ayo hyung kalahin si Tante.

Lizz : pegang bazoka arahin ke sehun dan...

JDUAR...

Sehun : gosong mengenaskan dan Lizz loncat-loncat girang bareng Luhan.

Kyuhyun : oke abaikan sehun dengan segala kegosongannya dan kita kembali ke topik? Angkat jempol buat lizz.

Heechul : eh...evil sejak kapan lu disini. Jadi pembawa acara pula!? ini pan bagian gua, minggir sana.

Kyuhyun : yee...kyuhyun yang kece ini mah harus selalu ikut ambil bagian hyung, lagipula nanti kan kyu sama kibum yang kemungkinan jadi pengantinya Kris sama baekhyun di FF dearest wee...

Heechul : oh iya ya...

Kibum : penganti apaan? (Nguap gede selebar segitiga Bermuda)

Kai : itu lo...

Heechul : astajim...darimana lu, nonggol tiba-tiba kagak pakek permisi item ampir copot nih jantung.

Kai : nyengir

Kyuhyun : waow berasa dunia sangat gemerlap, silau men wkwkwkwk

Kibum : giginya doank yang keliatan #nyengir jahat.

Heechul : ketawa jahat super kenceng pakek toa.

Kai pundung.

Lizz : hei...kalian ini, minggir-minggir berasa eksis ya tanpa gua #tampil mode gembel dengan baju compang-camping.

Leeteuk : wah nista banget penampilan lu Lizz #ngakak.

Lizz : cih...suamiku apa-apaan kamu berasa sudah hebat Hah..., kamu di ajak kawin malah langsung ngajuin gugatan cerai padahal kan kita belum syah Kita BELUM SYAH...kamanua jahara ceraikan aku sekarang juga, ceraikan...(hujan lokal) sambil jejingkrakan gaje dan mewek mewek najisin))

Yesung : jika liat dia kek gini berasa yang bergoldar AB disini adalah dia, gua geli liatnya.

Heechul : manggut manggut setuju.

Lizz : yak, astebsjabkkjghjjjjjjahgj...(pundung)jahat banget mah ketiga calon ayah dari anak-anak gua ini, huhuhu (nangis keluar biji cabe) Di nistakan oleh tiga calon suami sekaligus itu rasanya kayak berlari di antara ribuan tiang yang sedang mengejek (tunjuk kris, kai sama chanyeol) dan di lempar ke kandang penuh banci tanpa busana yang penuh brewok dan di lempari sadis dengan bon kertas penagihan tunggakan dan hutang yang mengunung, miris.

(Note : lizz itu pendek, tinggi lizz aja gak sampai 150 hahahaha tapi lizz kece badai, tetep).

Ryeowook : tepuk tangan wah...meriah sekali boleh ikutan gak? (Lempar bon laundry, bon tagihan telp dan bon listrik)

Eunhyuk : kagak usah ikut-ikut disini aja mending sama aku daripada kamu jadi daging cincang. (lirik lizz yang lagi asah katana)

Lizz : haduh kacau keknya (tepuk pantat taehyung dan joget bareng slalalalala mode autis ON)

Oke oke seriusan kembali ke topik sekarang. Awalnya sih lizz sempet ngambek dan niat mau Hiatus selamanya kalau perlu, omong-omong akhir-akhir ini lizz berasa sensitifnya makin akut dan parah gila, padahal tekanan darah lizz gak sampai seratus dan mentok di 96 doank (berasa aneh kalau nulis 96 jadi keinget sesuatu (yadong mode on)) Tapi ya gitu bawaannya lizz pengen nelen bus aja saking cepatnya lizz kebawa kesel dalam hitungan detik dan...karena seorang reader lizz yang nyadarin lizz dari kedodolannya lizz yang kalau gak salah namanya **Sarah kihyune** yang minta maaf karena gak maksud ngebuat lizz kecewa karena dia memang gak ngeshiperin couple yang lizz bawa dan seketika itu juga lizz sadar dan langsung berterima kasih banget sama Sarah karena udah sadarin lizz dari ingatan lizz yang gampang ilang dengan kapasitas gak nyampek 2 giga huwahahahaha dan lizz tiba-tiba mikir.

" Oh iya ya gua kan kihyun shipper, kan gua sendiri yang nyiptain zona kihyun shipper di FF gua dan kemungkinan kebanyakan yang baca FF gua adalah sama sablengnya kihyun shipper juga ya" garuk rambut yang belum keramas 3 hari, soalnya lizz juga jarang mandi hemat air bro untuk masa depan yang lebih baik # promo Aqua tapi modus juga si sebenernya cuma males aja.

Dan lizz langsung sadar atas kedodolannya lizz yang maha dasyat sumpah dan atas dorongan sisi lain lizz, lizz pengen tetep lanjutin cerita itu soalnya lizz udah jatuh cinta sama ide dan konsep FF DEAREST dan lizz pikir jika sayang banget kalau gak di terusin karena keabsuran lizz yang lupa akan jati diri jika dirinya adalah seorang ELF gila yang fanatik (ceile bahasanya Dan **Emon L** dari awal juga udah peringatan lizz sih sebenernya jika kemungkinan terbesar dan hambatan bawa pair baru bakal sulit buat di terima pembaca, tapi sayang **Emon L** temenku sayang, kamu telat memperingati lizz tentang kedodolan lizz ini dan berakhir dengan lizz yang kecewa sendiri kayak idiot yang punya pacar dan pacarnya yang lebih milih selingkuh sama banci taman Lawang, sumpah duh...lizz berasa ( bodong ) bodoh pakek banget.

Jadi dengan ( kekuatan bulan yang akan menghukummu) pemikiran yang super matang lizz mau rombang ulang FF lizz menjadi KIHYUN atau JIHYUN (jifan x kyuhyun) dan disini juga lizz mau mengatakan jika lizz butuh pendapat kalian tentang ide lizz ini.

Kalian setuju lanjut dengan pair JIHYUN atau delete aja soalnya lizz juga sayang mau delete.

Dan lizz berasa galon galau kalau udahan. Lo gua end gitu gak elit banget, padahal kan sayang yak...hahaha biasanya mah lizz galaunya cuma pas musim kawin sama pas tanggal tua aja huehehehehe, sekarang malah jadi keterusan.

Yesung : musim kawin ya?! Kasian banget lu kagak laku ya beb?! (Watados)

Lizz : anjrit lu dasar calon suami durhaka sumpah kata-kata lu bikin hati gua berdarah men, Cukup tau aja ya cukup tau lizz mah doyan ngoleksi Sephia (atau bahasa gaulnya di daerah lizz sih sepikan hahaha ya semacam koleksi cowok gitu hahaha) lizz gak hobi dan gak terlalu suka sama komitmen soalnya, nyablak banget tuh mulut sini gua cipok biar gak sembarangan ngemeng lu, dasar big head.

Heechul : cih...berasa keren lu, kemana-mana masih ctar membahana ulala gua lah...

Lizz : -_- serah lo deh yayang, gua mah no komen soal itu, tapi yang jelas siapapun jika nyuruh lizz cepetan kawin jangan cuma nyuruh doank bawa sekalian calonnya buat lizz seleksi hahahaha berasa keren banget kalau gini mah lizznya.

Wookie : keknya melenceng lagi nih (garuk pantat).

Lizz : oh iya ya sampai dimana tadi? Jadi lizz bakal ubah pairing dan pengen lanjutin FFnya jika kalian gak keberatan tentunya.

Kris : yak...dasar pendek kurang ajar, lu PHP~in gua sama skrip yang udah setengah jalan jadi, padahal kan gua udah suka bisa ngelakuin yang iya-iya sama baekhyun.

Ctk...Chanyeol berubah jadi super Saiya dan...

JDUAR

Chanyeol keluarin jurus kamehame son goku dan kris gosong baekhyun nyengir sambil acungin jempol.

Lizz : Hahahahaha oke deh abaikan Wu Fan si blonde mesum itu. disini lizz buat ini tulisan absurd cuma pengen liat respon kalian tentang maksud lizz, soalnya lizz beneran bingung pengen tau gimana respon kalian dan plleeeeeaaasssseeee...jangan jadi HANTU untuk kali ini ya seengaknya kali ini aja kalian harus jadi reader yang aktif, lizz ijinkan kalian berkoar-koar ngaco sengaco apapun dan seabsurd apapun bakal lizz terima soalnya lizz suka dan sangat SUKA baca komenan kalian satu-satu bahkan ide bisa saja muncul sewaktu lizz baca komen dan reviewan kalian, komenan kalian itu berasa seperti suplemen penguat buat lizz.

Sip itu aja sebenernya masih banyak sih yang pengen lizz obrolin dengan reader sekalian tapi ya...gitu deh selain absurd, cengeng, mudah sensitif kek pantat bayi dan idiot gak ketulungan lizz itu gak jago kalau di suruh cuap-cuap (padahal udah ngomong banyak, dasar)

Oke next di FF lizz selanjutnya see U luph U all...

Wink wink

Heeteukyekikyuwook : kantong muntah, cepetan kantong muntah...

Kris : anjir udah ketelen lagi nih muntahannya...(bangkit dari kubur)

Chanyeol : gubrak mulutnya berbusa.

Baekhyun : Chan sadar Chan astaga aku gak mau jadi janda cepet huwaaaa...

Lizz : astaga kalian berlebihan sekali padahal kan lizz baru kasih wink doank, gua cipok juga lu satu-satu lama- lama lu pada ngeselin (nangis ala india?)

Kai & sehun : cup cup emang udah nasip terima aja (nyengir).

Luhan : oke biarkan lizz teraniyaya sejenak dan jangan lupa ya kritik dan sarannya. Bungkuk badan sopan.

Lizz : (bangkit dari ( kubur )keterpurukan) belum selesai juga kali udah main nutup aja.

Luhan : eh belum ya maap maap, abisnya gua gak ngeksis sama sekali sih jahat banget lu...

Lizz : oh ya untuk FF yang masih Otw ntar juga di lanjutin dan di usahain lizz gak bakal molor lagi oke kali ini bye bye dan sampai ketemu lagi dan maafin atas sikap songong lizz ya, anyeong :)


End file.
